


Bravery

by Knightblade



Series: Home Alphabet Challenge [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drugging, Explosions, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Nudity, Restraint, Words!!, hostages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: While investigating a series of bombings, four members of the BAU have been taken. The local Bureau head is more concerned with the fame the case will bring him. Time is running out.





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> This is the second (obviously) installment of the Alphabet challenge I am in with my son. We write and then my daughter reads She chooses the titles as well. We don't get to edit or add after the time is up. If I win he does the dishes. If he wins I clean the cat pans. (Last time he washed:) What you see is what came out of the 24 hour time limit. I know it's rough, but I like it anyway. (This time...The cat pans are clean)  
> Thank you for looking!! I am grateful.

David Rossi watched the image change from one body to another. Four members of his team, all nude, and unnaturally still, handcuffed to barely covered bed frames. He wanted to push the LEOs away to protect their dignity. The bomb squad was stopping anyone from entering the seven story gutted building. The demolition team had explained how they were no longer in control of the charges inside. That whoever had taken the victims had full control. There was nothing they could do.

Emily and Spencer sat huddled in the back of an ambulance the other two who had been left behind. Em had a broken ankle and a hell of a knot on her head. Spencer had a concussion and numerous cuts and abrasions. He’d gone down fighting. 

Rossi listened to the SWAT leader, Captain Avery Lexington, explained again that they were not going to ignore the four people inside that building indefinitely. The moron in charge of the scene was argumentative and uninterested. He wanted to pound the guy into the turf, FBI agent or not.The Bureau had put him in charge because they thought Dave was too close, compromised.

“The fucker said that one man could go inside, if he could free them within two hours he would let them go. Lieutenant Drake is ex-spec ops he can do this. We’ve wasted thirty minutes on you're fucking politics. These are your people.” Lexington raged.

“I am not willing to negotiate with a terrorist. Those people know what to expect. They are trained to deal with every eventuality.” Agent Howard Frye said absently.

“He’s not a terrorist, he’s a bomber. This has no political connotations, It’s strictly power, control, and ego. The guy likes the spectacle the notoriety. He has blown up two other buildings without any demands.” Dave said again.

“I understand your feelings Agent Rossi. I wish there was a way to hurry this along. If we can come to a peaceful resolution we will.” Frye pat his arm like a dog.

“Who the fuck?” Detective Simons cried out pointing at the front entrance to the volatile building.

“Reid.” Rossi whispered, a glimmer of hope igniting in his chest. The young man slid inside the doors like a phantom.

“What the hell does he think he is doing?” Frye pounded his finger into Rossi’s chest.

“His job.”

“I’ll have his badge for this.” Frye bellowed.

“Sir? The skinny guy asked me to give you this.” The young medic handed Dave a revolver, a set of credentials and an earwig. He felt his cell vibrate and answered it without looking.

“Dave?”

“Yeah Kiddo.”

“I couldn’t wait. I have a wig. Listen if you can get Garcia to maybe help me locate them.” Reid’s voice sounded weak, tired.

“On it. Cruz will be here any minute, he will sort this out.”

“Thanks Dave.” 

“I’m here. Emily called. I have calls in to a friend who can satellite for me. I’m trying to hack into the camera feed the jerk put up. The minute I have anything Bubby I’ll let you know. You be safe.”

“I will.” 

They watched the serene faced agent scan the area. Spencer held what looked like a Glock in front of him. He swept over each open space. The walls to interior rooms were still intact and he approached the first one. He quickly cleared it and moved on. Entering the fourth room he found JJ, looking around groggily.

“Hey, it’s me. It’s Spencer. Just hold still. Give it a bit to wear off. I know.”

“Happened?”

“You are secured to a bed in a building scheduled for demolition. I don't have but an hour and maybe twenty minutes to find Morgan, Grant, and Hotch. Please trust me.”

“Okay.” She made all attempts to gather her faculties while he picked the locks on her restraints. He worked methodically, but seemed to be struggling. “What’s wrong Spence?”

“I have a concussion. I’m a bit nauseous. I had to come. Frye was blocking entry. I had to.”

“I know. Want me to help?”

“I need you out of here. I need to know you are out there for Henry. For me to do this you have to Jen, please. The minute you are free you leave. I need that. I resigned, you guys are all I have left.”

“Oh Spence. They won’t let you go.” She tried to stop the tears from falling, he was desperate if he was calling her Jen.

“I hope you're right. Can you sit up?” he smiled weakly as she wobbled and then stood on her own. He lead her to the opening. She smiled when he wrapped her in his windbreaker. “Can’t let them see you like that. Now go they are about two hundred yards over there. I love you.”

“Love you to Spence.” Twenty yards out a SUV screamed in front two men swooped out grabbed her and they were gone.

“We’ve got her Kid. Cruz has taken over. He’s a bit peeved you forgot you're vest.” Rossi said mock cheer in his tone.

“Sorry.” He lurched and vomited, the action made him woozy and he fell to his knees.

“Easy Reid. Breathe deep it’ll pass.”

“I'm fine. Moving up. Um time please?”

Rossi looked at Cruz, the kid never lost track of time unless he was buried in a book. “One hour eleven minutes.”

“Right okay.”

:”There is a heat signature on the third floor Woobie.”

“Kay. Thanks.” he stood and after a few missteps found his feet and ran for the stairs. There were more walls up here, He cleared all but the last when he found Anderson fighting to get free from his bonds. “Got Grant.”

“Reid! where are we?” 

“In a building set for demolition. The UnSub has rigged it. I don’t have a lot of time. Please just hold still.”

“Okay, where is everyone else?”

“Morgan and Hotch are somewhere in this building. I got JJ out and now you. No the minute you are free you run. He only gave permission for one person. You have to go. You're wife needs you, she is worried. You run and be with her, make her feel better. Will you do that for me? Please Grant.”

“Yeah sure Spencer.”

“Seriously. I can’t worry about him blowing up the building before I get Hotch and Morgan. Please.”

“I’ll run Spence.”

“God thank you. You're free, here the best I can do.” handing the man his shirt. Grant tied the fabric around his waist and took off to keep his word before he couldn’t. “He’s on his way down.”

“Fourth floor far corner Bubby.”

“Forth okay. Where am I now? I’m turned around.”

“Third Son.” Rossi said worry heavy in his voice. “You’ve got fifty five minutes.”

“Right. I really am glad I met you Dave. You get it, from the first day, you knew. Is it dumb to wish I knew how to be a son? I mean I know for mom, I know what she needs. But I don’t know, you called me son and I felt happy. Like wow, he knows, you know?”

“Yes Son I do. You get that gun up you know better.”

“Yes Sir. Where?”

“Left then right along the far wall.” Garcia sniffed.

“Why are you crying?” Spencer asked her.

“Because I’m so worried. You are making me sad.”

“That won’t do. The heavens cry when you are sad. You make it so easy to do this. Everyday you bring a smile no matter how dark things are. You make me warm Pen. I found Derek.”

“Hey! Come here Pretty Boy. Damn you look rough. What’s going on Kid?” Morgan asked seeing the glazed eyes and staggered step.

“We are in a building ready for demolition. The UnSub gave one person a chance to get all of you out. I got JJ and Grant, now here we are. I am going to pick your locks and you are going to run you're stubborn ass out of here. You are for once going to show me some respect for my years of service. You are going to obey my order for once Derek Morgan or I will see you written up.”

“I can help you. You're not looking very good Reid.”

“You run through a building in 90 degree heat with a level two concussion, hell maybe three, and see how beautiful you are. Just because you are older does not mean I’m the timid little brother. No you need to remember family works both ways. I will call your Mama and tell her all about this, and how you are bullying me when I’m right.” Spencer shook his head to clear his eyes. His fingers felt like they were full of lead. 

“Spencer.”

“You will run out of this building like I told you. I need you to get out of here. I need you safely out of here. It is a need so pervasive that it hurts Derek. It’s burns. I want you to get out there and carry them in your arms, I don’t trust anyone else with them Derek. You are so much bigger than kicking in doors and beating people up. You are Like Atlas, you are infinitely more. That is strength Bro. There. Please Derek.”

“You hurry up now. I will be waiting.”

“On my way. Garcia he’s on his way. Where?””

“Okay Puddin’. Seventh, first door you will see.”

“On my way. I better get out of fit test this year. There are a lot of stairs in here.”

“I’ll personally mark you off Reid.” David chuckled. :”How many stairs have you run?”

“Um I. Don’t ‘member.” Garcia gasped.

“Got other things on your mind Kiddo. Where are you now?”

“Stairwell, I don’t feel good.” He vomited again missing a step and fell down the five he had leapt. He fought the dark.

“REID! ANSWER ME!”

“Huh?”

“Where are you?” Emily hollered.

“I hit my head Em.”

“GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT FLOOR. MOVE IT. HOTCH NEEDS YOU.”

“Right. Sorry. Ow, dammit my ankle.”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THAT PRETTY BOY, GET MOVING.”

“Okay. The doors locked. I don’t have a pick for this door.”

“Shoot the lock, Use the gun in your pocket Spence.”

“Oh. Sure.” He fumbled the weapon into his hands, it was not his. “Shit Hotch is gonna kick my ass, I have his gun.” He aimed and fired crying out and dropping the weapon at the sound in the echoing building.

“SPENCER, the minute you find Hotch you give him that gun okay? You hear me?” JJ ordered.

“Yes, give Hotch the gun.” he bent down and slid the safety on slipping it into his pocket.

“Good, now move. Twenty two minutes.” Emily said.

“I found you.”

“Reid. Sit-Rep.”

“We are in a building set for demolition. The UnSub said one person, could try to save you all. I had to come. I had to save you. JJ, Morgan, and Anderson are out. Rossi and Emily were never in here.”

“Right, come here sit down.” Hotch desperately wanted to catch him as his knees unhinged.

“When you find Hotch give him the gun.” He said placing the weapon on his boss’s chest.

“Well done. Slow down. We have time.” Hotch soothed.

“No we don’t Twenty two minutes. All I have. And you I need to save so much.”

“You will, we have time.”

“When I have you free you run. Please.”

“We will both run.”

“I will. Don’t you hesitate. Hotch, I have never asked you for something so vital before. I need you at home with Jack. I need you running this team. I need you to survive”

“We will both survive, Good, you’ve got it. Two more.”

“Do not argue, can’t you for once quit trying to control everything and trust someone. I knew the odds when I snuck in here. I can get you home to your son. I can get you home to Jack.” Reid tied his lavender scarf around Aaron’s wrist.

“Tell me Spencer.” Hotch wanted to keep him talking.

“I knew that day, when you pulled me from that grave, you were my destination. For years, I have waited and never said a damn word, because I am a coward. But right now, I have to tell you, more than anything. Aaron, I love you. I need you to run, to get out of here. I need my heart to run, I can make it through anything if you are safe,”

“Spencer.” 

“Thirteen minutes.” Garcia said.

“Oh no please.” Reid whispered as the final lock slid open. “Here, you need eleven minutes, the minute you get outside ten yards to the right, from the doors is a culvert, the first explosion will go as you hit the doors, the final when you hit the ditch.”

“Move Reid.” Hotch, shoved the earwig in his ear, grabbed his wrist and pulled. They hit the stairs and flew. 

“He’s been telling us all goodbye Aaron. He knew.” Rossi said unfamiliar panic in his voice.

“Like hell he’s leaving me now.” the younger man yelled and was jerked from his hand as he fell down the stairs.

“Fuck. NO!”

“Keep going, I’m right behind you.” Spencer yelled on his feet hopping down the stairs faster than Hotch had ever seen him run.

Hotch ran leaping down four and five stairs at a time. He ignored the yells from his team as he hit the lobby, he tore through the foyer and the first explosion hit. Through the doors and right, he turned looking for his savior and saw nothing.

“REID!? REID!?”

“AARON! MOVE!” David screamed with such terror in his voice that he ran for nothing more than that. The water in the culvert was freezing. He curled up in a fetal ball seconds before the ground shook, the cloud of dust slammed into him, choking out the light and filling his mouth and nose. He held the scarf over his face as hell rained down around him.  
~~~~~~~~~~

“Agent Hotchner? He’s alive!” a voice he didn’t know yelled. “Can you move?”

“Yes.” he coughed around a mouthful of paste.

“Easy. You might have injuries.”

“I’m not hurt.” Hotch stood his body achy from being restrained and then the mad dash for freedom.

“Here, put this on.” The medic handed him a blanket. He snuggled into it absently, staring at the rubble still dust in the air.

“Aaron?” he looked at Dave’s face with so much hope in his eyes Rossi couldn’t breathe. “You were the last person out the doors.”

“Oh my god.” Morgan caught him as he folded.

“Come on. Let’s get you looked at.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Aaron?” He struggled to find the caller in the darkness of his grief induced sleep.

“He’s blinking. Blinking leads to awakeness.” Garcia said cheerily.

“He needs to get the hell up. This shit has gone on long enough.” Rossi. Dave is worried.

“I’m up. What do you want?” they never said awakeness lead to politeness.

“You. We need so we can leave.”

“How long?” he leaned up on his elbows.

“A little over forty eight hours. The minute you are cognizant you are out of here. I signed your paperwork. Hurry it up everyone is waiting.” Rossi was impatient.

“The case?” Aaron swung his legs off the bed. The IV he’d had was gone, he hadn’t slept two days straight and felt this shitty in years. He rubbed his face trying to wipe the vision of hazel eyes he couldn’t banish. A hot pink set of fingernails waved under his nose.

“Okay, if you do not move your fanny and I mean right now, I will take it personally. I will hold, and nurture my displeasure until it becomes a grudge. Then I will feed it lots of chocolate, and jalapenos until it becomes a mission, and then I will open my laptop Aaron Hotchner. You do not want that, because I will by then never be able to forgive you. Now your clothes are in the bathroom, and might I suggest a shower. You have ten minutes and then I am coming in. Move mister.” Garcia glared at him, and he was suddenly terrified of disappointing her. The worry and pain in her eyes telling him he was not the only one grieving. He let his mask slide into place, he needed to be strong for them. He moved into the bath and obeyed her.

They were sitting in the visitors lounge, coffee and pastries untouched. Aaron felt the tension like a humid cloud.

“Hey, there he is.” Emily smiled at him relieved.

“Pass him a coffee and a cruller stat he’s monosyllabic.” Penelope pointed at Derek who jumped to do her bidding. 

“Sit and be briefed.” She had taken charge, guiding her babies until they were more firmly footed. 

“Davin Johanssen 46. Ex-demolitions expert. Worked for Sartus Demo for nine years. Was let go after a job in Tennessee ended with the deaths of two people. It was determined to be his fault. Law enforcement couldn’t prove intent but his bosses felt certain. His name was spread and no one would hire him.” Rossi explained.

“Three months before the incident his wife had him removed from their home after his last bout of drunken abuse. One of the victims Charles Mayweather, had been integral in the wife’s separation and divorce. He had moved in with her two weeks before his death.” Emily added.

“Sartus was in charge of the Lincoln hotel demo.” Grant pointed out. “All the explosives used were stolen from them. We found enough to level a whole city block in a storage locker Johanssen rented. Some items were five and six years old. He stole them over the years while employed. Never enough to cause concern, but the numbers match their inventory.”

“How did you find him?” Hotch asked.

“He was there, in the building with us?” Anderson said confused.

“They found his body?” the anger that tinged his voice made them all look at him with concern.

“Yes, he survived.” Emily said looking at him like he'd grown a second head.

“You can not be serious.” he growled.

“He’s in the ICU, he’ll live but spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair.” Morgan said exhausted.

“What is going on? I don’t understand any of this. How are we sitting here eating doughnuts and chatting like nothing has happened?”

“What is the last thing you remember?” Dave asked his tone alerting the others.

“You were the last person out those doors.” Aaron said his voice cracking.

“Oh no.” Penelope gasped.

“Why?”

“Aaron, calm down let us explain.” Morgan said hands held in front of him.

“Derek… Room 318 Aaron.” the smile that broke through caught his breath, a whimper escaped from his throat that none of them ever thought he could make. Aaron leaped up followed the pointed finger and ran down the hall, he read room numbers seconds after he passed them. The light brown door veritably loomed at him from the end of the hall. He hit it at full speed and was struck dumb by the form standing on the other side of the bed. a familiar brace on his leg, crutches under his arms. So brilliantly alive.

“Hotch?” the young man asked startled.

“...”

“I ran.”

“I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Blessings!!!!


End file.
